What if?
by Secret-Pass-Time
Summary: What if instead of going after the night fury,Hiccup had waited until Gobber had all the teens go on a camping trip to teach them more about survival? What if night furies had the ability to switch between human and dragon forms? And what if the one Hiccup took down was female?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hiccup POV

Ok, camping was never going to be fun in the first place but camping with a bunch of other teens who all hate you and take any opportunity to injure or embarrass you is just downright hellish. There will be consequences for anyone who thought this was a good idea. I scanned the campsite. There were five smallish tents all grouped fairly close together and then there was my tent…about seven or eight meters away. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid and the twins were all sitting around a large fire while I sat in front of my tent reading in the moonlight. I kept my eyes on my book but I was actually listening in on their conversation, something about scars?

"Hey, check out this one!" Snotlout

"pfft, there's nothing there!" Ruffnut

"yes there is!" Snotlout again, defending himself. I probably had more scars that all of them combined, due to being unnaturally clumsy.

I sighed and closed my book then crawled into my tent. I shut my eyes tight, Just one week of this. Just one.

My mind briefly flickered to the night fury I know I took down last night. Where is it now? What if it's dead? Will some other Viking find it and take the credit? What if- No! If I let my mind run like this I'll never sleep! I let my muscles relax and emptied my mind go blank.

~* a few hours later*~

I woke up with a gasp, confused. I looked outside, still dark. Everyone had went to their tents and apparently fallen asleep, the ashes from the fire were still glowing orange. I had one last glance around to settle myself that nothing was there before flopping back into the makeshift bed I'd made.

I must have laid there for only a few minutes but it felt like hours awake and very much alert. I groaned and rolled over on to my stomach in a last bid attempt to sleep but naturally, it didn't work. I sighed and got up and walked over to where the still burning ashes were and attempted to relight the fire. Right as a tiny flame started I heard a loud sound, somewhere between a screech and a scream and a roar. It was impossible to decide what exactly it was or what type of animal it came from, it was certainly not a sheep but it seemed too…vulnerable a sound to be a dragon. The loud sound was followed up by a sort of loud whimpering sound. I tried to figure out where it was coming from just as everyone woke up and poked their heads out of their tents

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" Astrid was angry. No, Astrid was murderous with flames in her eyes and smoke coming from her ears.

"Um…that wasn't me. It came from around raven…point…" In my mind I realised it was the same direction the night fury went down last night and suddenly I was a thousand times more eager to follow the sound.

"Well, guess that means we have to go find out what it is." She said with a sigh

"No!" I must have sounded desperate as all eyes were suddenly on me "Why don't I go check it out? I'll never sleep so I may as well because-"

"yeah, yeah, yeah go ahead, know yourself out!" Snotlout had interrupted me.

Just as I started walking I happened to catch a certain comment from Tuffnut

"Maybe we'll all be lucky and he won't come back!" a slap was heard right after the comment, obviously Snotlout had given him a high five.

I glared at the ground as I walked, tears pricking at my eyes and I was glad there was a long walk ahead of me, I always just sort of pretended like what they said didn't bother me and usually it didn't really but I had to admit that struck a nerve. I stopped for a moment to wipe away the tears and take a deep breath to calm myself before I started walking again .

**So, yeah! Boring as hell first chapter! Oh, and if you are one of the few awesome people who read the little notes at the end of chapters, please put "hey, guess what" at the beginning of your comment, I appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking through the forest is difficult at the best of times and walking in the dark is practically impossible but still, with the help of whatever creature was making that bizarre sound I managed to find the source, I mentally prepared myself for the worst behind a huge rock before getting up the courage to peek over and see what was there.

I didn't expect that… a youngish girl lay apparently in agony trapped in ropes that I had caught her in. She wore a black long dress that seemed way to long for her, it was backless and showed off two huge black wings. I still hadn't been spotted so I took the opportunity to study her further. Her eyes were shut but I could easily tell how long her black eyelashes were-they rested on her cheeks, Her skin was more perfect than anyone I had ever seen aside from a few smudges of dirt and it was the colour of snow. Her lips were black and parted enough that I could just pick out pure white teeth and two oddly sharp canines. Her hair was jet black and matted and tangled as it was, I could see it easily reached her hips. I understood night furies could slightly alter their appearance but completely changing their species? Wasn't that just a tad extreme?

One pale leg was exposed by a slit in her black dress enough for me to see she was bare footed. I crawled over the rock and immediately her eyes opened to reveal black snake-like pupils against a white background. She seemed to shrink away from me, managing to roll over onto her side and clutch at the ropes with delicate hands and black nails.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you…" It felt dumb to talk to someone who didn't understand, I may as well have said 'hey, I'm Hiccup and I'm about to slaughter you!'

I took another step so I was standing right beside her and crouched down next to her and then slowly pulled out my knife. Terror flashed over her features and pure fear was in her eyes as tears began to fall. Nothing I said would calm her to I decided to simply show her by grabbing one of the ropes and sawing away at it with the knife as realisation dawned on her and she held out another piece of rope, waiting for me to cut it and once I did, she was free. Only once she stood on unsure feet did I notice the severe rope burns, the scrapes from her landing and her slender tale, missing one of its fins. A pang of guilt rang through me.

We stood in awkward silence until I realised she had nowhere to go and surely that missing fin would hurt her flying so hopefully that will be enough to justify my actions. I started walking back, gesturing for her to follow me and she did try to walk but lack of experience on two feet made her stumble and fall. I helped her to her feet and after a minute of thinking, I lifted her up.

I'd expected her to be heavier but she was much lighter than most of the weapons and I could tell she was severely underweight. She let out a little cry of surprise when I scooped her up but over all she seemed perfectly comfortable as she cuddled herself into my chest and circled her arms around my neck. In all honesty I was freaking out about the whole ordeal in my mind but I kept a calm mask on to keep her relaxed.

After a few minutes of walking, I was beginning to feel just a little uncomfortable; one of the spikes between the webbing of her wings was stabbing my arm with each step and her tail was hitting my leg constantly but I just tried to deal with it and focus on her quick little breaths and looking at each item she would fix her eyes on, so far there had been a little white flower, an odd shaped tree, a bird building a nest and a butterfly. I stopped a few meters away from the clearing that held the camp to calm myself then I walked into the camp to see five pairs of eyes snap wide open

"Whatthehellisthat?" Came from the twins simultaneously while everyone else just stared.

"Well, I think it was the night fury I took down yesterday…" Astrid walked straight up to us as the little night fury shrunk into my chest seeking some sort of comfort

"Is she staying?" the question was innocent enough but if you pair it with the glare she was giving us both was enough to stop someones heart.

"yes." It came out sounding far stronger than I felt.

"Then you better go clean her up." I took one step before turning around to ask what she meant

"the dirt, her wounds. You better just go to the lake. There are some bandages in that bag." She pointed in the general direction of the first aid kit Gobber had sent with us.

I placed the girl down on the ground beside me and went through the bag which for some reason contained items you could only use for removing limbs. I finally found some bandages. I handed them to the girl and picked her up again.

"Mind if I come?" I turned to see Ruffnut's eager face

"Uh, sure." As we walked, we were pretty much silent until a new voice broke through the darkness

"Where are we going?" I stopped in my tracks and looked at the girl in my arms

"Did you just speak?" Ruffnut's voice was so much deeper and it seemed course somehow compared.

"yes." Our eyes popped open

"Why didn't you speak before?" Things would have been easier.

"The occasion didn't arise." If I had a hand free, I'd have slapped my forehead.

"Now where are we going?

"Uhh…to the lake to get you cleaned up." She just nodded and rested her head on my shoulder

**Ok, I'm going to go sleep now. By the way, I never got round to describing the top of the girls dress, It's a halter neck and the same as in the last chapter, please start with "hey, guess what" so I know people are reading these little notes! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry about not posting this sooner, I knew what I wanted to happen I just didn't know how to start! Sorry again and enjoy!**

We only had to walk a few minutes before a tiny lake came into view, really it was more of a pond when I thought about it. I crouched down and placed the girl on the ground. Ruffnut wordlessly handed me the bandages before realisation dawned on us that she'd need to be completely in the water and cleaned before we could properly see to the wounds.

"so… you do that and I'll…" Ruffnut turned to me

"Why me?!" Did she always have to argue?

"Well she can barely move on her own and you're a girl." She was glaring at me and it was terrifying

"I'll help her in but _you_ are helping her after that!" Not ideal but it seemed like this was as good as I was going to get.

I took a few steps into the trees to give them privacy for a few moments before walking back to find the night fury girl up to her neck in water and Ruffnut with her arms and legs soaked and an angry expression which turned to one of amusement once noticing my scared expression.

"Ok, so…er… " I walked closer to the girl and rolled up my trousers then waded in closer to her.

"Well, this shall be amusing!" I blocked out Ruffnut's comments after that and had the girl lean back to soak her hair. We didn't have soap or anything (note: not sure if Vikings had soap or shampoo so let's just pretend they do!) to wash her hair properly so I just ran my fingers through it to dislodge the dirt and had her dunk her hair into the water again to get rid of it. She scrubbed her own arms while being amused at the fact she had hands and fingers. I got out of the water and let her do her thing.

"So what's her name anyway?" I turned to shrug at Ruffnut and another little voice chirped

"My name is Amethyst." Why did it never occur to me to ask her name?! "Can I get out now?" Her wings were just above the surface and her tail was to the side of her sort of floating.

"Sure, just wait till I leave. Ruffnut'll help." She nodded and I left for a few moments and returned to have Ruffnut throw a towel at me obviously letting me know that it would be me that would have to dry her hair. I sighed and trudged over to where she was lounging in some grass. I sat behind her head and started twisting her hair to get rid of most of the water before starting to dry it with the towel.

Once her hair was almost dry I heard Ruffnut say something I _really_ didn't expect.

"When we get back to camp I'll get Tuffnut to brush her hair out." I turned to face her with a confused expression "What? He's been brushing my hair since we were five."

"umm ok." Trying to picture Tuffnut brushing Ruffnut's hair was way too difficult and what happened with his hair? Did She brush his and what about Ruffnuts braids? Did he do them too?

"We better see to those wounds." Ruffnut cut me out of my thoughts and handed me the bandages once again.

None of them were as bad as I had thought and only had to be cleaned and bandaged apart from her tail which was apparently quite painful and sensitive. In the end we wound up with her grasping my wrist, digging her nails in while Ruffnut bandaged it. Then I scooped her up again and we set off for camp, carrying her wasn't as bad this time as her wings were folded against her back and she had taken to wrapping her tail around my waist.

By the time we got back to camp I was almost excited about seeing Tuffnut brushing hair, the scene was too odd to imagine. We entered the campsite and after a quick greeting, Ruffnut grabbed Tuffnut by the back of his collar and dragged him to my tent. I decided I didn't feel like being dragged to I followed with the other teens watching in amusement.

The look on his face was priceless when a brush was shoved into his hand and Amethyst was sat in front of him.

"Why did you do that?" He wasn't even angry, just confused and apparently a little tired.

"Brush her hair." Ruffnut demanded then Tuffnut just set to work brushing her hair and ignoring Amethyst's little yelps when he tugged the brush through a knot.

"There! Can I leave now?" Ruffnut nodded and left the tent with him. I followed.

We all sat around a small campfire and Astrid stood and suddenly looked very official

"Alright, now we're going to have to discuss sleeping arrangements. My tent is too small to share and I doubt Ruffnut will _want_ to share hers so What do you want to do?" She was looking at me

"Well it's more her decision, isn't it?" She looked significantly more angry then let her eyes land on Amethyst

"Well?" The tiny girl squirmed in Astrid's glare and curled into my side, Her tail snaking around my waist again

"May I share with Hiccup?" Her quiet voice almost wasn't heard but Astrid nodded.

"And while you're here, you are not to burn anything or there will be consequences." Amethyst nodded and I sensed that she didn't want to sit here long so I offered to go back to my tent and of course she lifter her arms out to me waiting to be lifted and once I did, I heard a small laugh from Snotlout which got louder once she rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her tail tighter around my waist. Well this week will be fun!

**And that is the third chapter done! Finally! I'll try to upload chapter 4 today as well! J**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**As promised, Heres chapter 4!**

I carried her into the tent and sat her down on my makeshift bed before grabbing my bag and looking for a shirt that would be long enough and then grabbing it and making two long slits in the back then I handed it to Amethyst who just stared at it curiously.

"You can sleep in this, it'll be more comfortable. Can you change on your own?" I waited until she nodded and then walked out to give her some privacy. A few moments later she called my name to let me know she was changed. She looked…adorable. She was kneeling on my bed with the shirt on, the long sleeves covering her hands and it reached halfway to her knee. Her wings were relaxed and lay on the bed looking somewhat like a long black cape and her tail was wrapped around her own waist for a change.

I pulled back the blacked and she managed to move herself underneath it and curled up then I placed the blanket over her and took my place on the floor with my extra blanket and pillow.

"Night." I waited for a response but instead I got a little sigh signalling she was already asleep. I let my eyes fall shut as well

~a few hours later~

A quiet whimpering woke me up and remembering Amethyst was there I bolted up and turned to see her also sitting up , tears streaming down her face

"whats the matter?" I got up out of my little floor bed and sat on the edge of the bed but she didn't answer until she had wrapped her arms and tail around me.

"It was so scary. I don't know what it was…" Ah, a nightmare. I hugged her close.

"It's alright, It wasn't real." I'd started repeating this as tears started falling, rubbing little circles on her back. Her little fingers grasped at my shirt and pulled me down to lie on the bed next to her. By the time she had stopped crying, she was almost asleep.

"Will you stay here tonight?" it was slurred but I understood what she said and I nodded, feeling like I might fall asleep myself . I waited until she had fallen asleep before closing my own eyes. I felt her cuddle closer to me, her tail lay across my legs and her head rest on my chest. I finally let myself drift off when I was sure she wouldn't wake up.

**Yeah, It's short but…umm…ok, that's all I can think of to say so…yeah… you can stop reading now…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up to Astrid's sweet voice screaming at me to

"Get up!" I dragged open one eye just in time to move my arm where she was going to punch me. She gave one last glare then left. A tiny noise disturbed my half asleep self and I looked at my other arm to see Amethyst clinging to it, smiling. I'd have left her sleeping but I had to get up and she was attached to my arm so I shook her awake and stood up, handing her her dress and quickly removing my shirt and putting on a new one before calling it good enough. I turned around to give her privacy, not quite ready to brave the cold.

"I'm ready." I turned around and leaned down to lift her.

"Hiccup, will you teach me to walk like a human today? Please?" I hadn't even bothered to think of that…

"sure" I shrugged "Let's start now." I put her down on her own feet but kept her close and held her firmly with one arm from behind. With the other, I took her hand then slowly took the other, letting her hold her own weight for a moment before moving my hands up to her elbows and then she did the same with me and I started to walk slowly from my tent to where the others were sitting and without missing a beat, Astrid began.

"We have to go home and take that thing to your dad." A few heartbeats later, I realised fully what she was saying.

"No!" All eyes were on me. I sat Amythest down but stayed standing. "No, He'll kill her. I won't take her there."

"Oh, please she won't last a day without you!" Astrid was obviously just trying to get a reaction, maybe trying to get me to see what she would call 'sense' but I felt rage building and building, all the anger that her and these other teens had brought to me and I felt something snap.

"Then I'll stay here! With her!" The eyes that were still on me were huge with surprise.

"You can't!"

"I can and I will. You can't stop me!" Astrid went to take a step towards my but suddenly a huge black figure was in front of me, hissing and it actually took me a moment to realise that Amethyst had gotten up off the floor and defended me.

"It's alright." She hesitantly sat down

"Hiccup, be serious, you hardly survive in the village and now you want to live in what? The forest?!" Snotlouts joke resulted in loud laughter from the group and once again, Amethyst was on her feet hissing, but this time she was in a crouch and the hiss was different… like she was going to…

"Amethyst! No!" She seemed to bite back the fire and looked at me with an adorable innocent expression and Astrid took this moment to strike, She Grabbed Amethyst and threw her fist at my head, knocking me out, as I passed out, I heard Amethysts screech of terror and felt a trickle of blood come from my head.

**So, there you have it! How'd I do?! Also, sorry that it's excruciatingly short!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry for the wait! School just started up again and let's just say the teachers ain't shy about giving homework!**

**Amethyst POV**

The girl with the yellow hair, Astrid had loaded Hiccup onto One of the other male human's backs and fastened my wrists together with a long strip of some sort of cloth then sneered at me and began to pull me along. Of course the fear was pulsing through my veins but I wouldn't let her see that, I acted brave, held my chin high and tried to walk with pride. Every so often she'd turn around and sneer or growl at me again as we walked towards the humans village.

Just as the familiar odd place came into view, she stopped suddenly and turned around and dragged my face closer to hers and whispered to me

"Try anything stupid and I'll make sure you regret it." Then she turned away and dragged me into The village where she called over their chief and a friend of his, I didn't listen to what they were saying, there was no point.

Their chief, a huge man, had his friend bring a strange contraption over to him then he took my bound wrists and untied the cloth and instead fastened metal around each of my wrists and I held in a gasp when it clasped my skin in the hinges. There was a chain from each of my wrists now which came together and effectively held my wrists together, one larger version of the metal cuffs on my wrists was dangling where the two other pieces of chain came together, the chief took this one and fastened it around my neck, pulling my arms to my chest tight, I was then taken to a tall posty where they attached the chain.

I stood, my head still held high for hours as the humans began to leave and only when it was pitch black and everyone was inside did I allow my head to hit the post and my shoulders to slump and tears to fall, I knew for a fact that this was the place I'd die, like so many before me, My friends, my family, my parents were all killed here in this village by these savages and now I'd join them. I slid down to the ground, my wrists and neck being pulled up by the chains. A voice came from the darkness, I recognized it as the chiefs friend

"He said not to feed you but that's too cruel, even by my standards but don't you tell anyone about this." I turned slightly to see him with a plate in one hand and a cup was attached to the other arm. He crouched down and place both on the floor and proceeded to feed me the fish on the plate and the liquid in the cup.

"Thank you…" He smiled at me "They're going to kill me, aren't they?" I tried to say it without emotion to try and get a straight answer but my voice betrayed me

"If you want the truth, yes. Sorry" But I knew that he wasn't, not really. If he was, he'd have undone the chains and let me go free but he didn't, he just left.

As the tears fell again, my thoughts turned to Hiccup. Was he alright? Did they hurt him? Is he somewhere else attached to a post? I hit my head on the post again. A few minutes later, I managed to fall asleep.

My mother always used to say that things will look better in the morning but today I woke up to the sight of a post way too close to my face and I couldn't actually move away from it. I sighed more in annoyance than anything else, if they were going to kill me why didn't they unchain me and try it? That would be far more interesting. It'd also let me see if I could still use my fire in this form. I wasn't stupid enough to do so while I was chained up and vulnerable though.

Throughout the day, people would come and see me, laugh at how pathetic the great night fury had become and I felt the rage fill every fibre of my being and I can't tell you how I felt when two large men came walking towards me and unchained me and dragged me up what looked like a very wide path to one of their 'houses' where the chief stood. I kept my head down and when one of the men looked at me, I smirked back and pulled suddenly away from them and managed to get free.

I know that it would have been more sensible to turn and run away as I couldn't fly but I was out for blood and revenge so I ran towards their chief and threw the chain at him in such a way that it wrapped around him then I used it to pull him face to face with me and gave a little grin then opened my mouth preparing to incinerate him but the fire wouldn't come, I felt the gas there and the heat but no fire and it took me a moment to realise one of the other men had thrown water over my head.

Ok, no fire. I threw their chief to the ground and put one foot on his chest, the way they did with us when they killed us. I growled down at him and he looked at me with a triumphant smile. Wait…triumphant? I understood why when I was suddenly on the ground, face in the dirt with a few men on my back.

"put it with the others." Others? They held others here? I was dragged to an arena and thrown into a large metal room.

"Now I don't care how or why you did it, but transform back to your dragon form." The chief was in my face again. I looked him in the eye then spat in it.

"As if I'd cooperate." He slapped me across the face once then all the men left me, closing the doors and leaving me in pitch blackness. While I was busy spitting in his eye, his men had attached my chain to the floor and had also taken the time to bind my wings with rope and once again, I dropped to my knees and let the tears fall. I'd had my moments of freedom and now I'd tasted it, I wanted more and I made a secret promise to myself that I would get my freedom, one way or another.

It was days later that the doors were opened to reveal me, severely malnourished, unable to even support my own weight; I was lying on the floor, my dress torn. Outside the door was the teens I had seen before and almost come to trust along with the chief's friend who had fed me. He came into the room and ordered me to transform to my dragon form but I just kept glaring at the floor. He seemed less sympathetic to me now, perhaps because I'd tried to kill the chief…

"It's that or face them the way you are…" He'd said as he undid the chains and rope. I used my arms to push myself up to stand. My legs felt like they would give way and fear took hold of me when I noticed all the teens, except Hiccup standing in a semi-circle holding weapons. I tried to get back to the metal room but the doors were closed and I was grabbed around the waist then thrown to the ground by who I assumed to be Astrid.

"Today, you will do our past and future generations a favour. Today, you will kill the thing that has killed more Vikings than you could count." Finally death was coming for me. I tried to use my fire again but lack of strength left me unable. A blonde male came walking with false confidence towards me, His name was something along the lines of Tuffnut if I remember correctly. He held an axe above his head and brought it flying down at me but a sudden burst of energy shot through me and I managed to send a ball of fire at it, melting it. He looked at me with wide eyes when I grabbed his neck.

"Where is Hiccup?" I said it through my teeth and allowed some gas to escape too, mainly to scare him.

"At home, his dad won't let him leave." He said it so quickly I wasn't sure I'd heard everything.

I grinned and spread my wings then took off, barely able to fly, shooting another fireball at the chains that acted as a way to stop dragons from escaping and boy, did they think that one through! I laughed as I glided through their village screaming out for Hiccup, looking for a sign of him, the muscles in my wings got tired and began to burn but I kept going, Id keep going until they tore and my wings burst open if I had to.

I saw Hiccup at a small window, calling for me so I shouted to him

"jump!" and he did, he leapt from his window into the air where I caught him on my back, dodgeing an axe thrown at me and then took off, flying fast and viciously far away from the island towards my cave, far from the main nest. I allowed Hiccup to stand on his own feet then practically collapsed into his arms.

"Will you stay here with me?"I whispered into his shirt and I felt one of his hands stroke my head

"Yes." Happy tears ran down my face and I knew they were running down his too.

**Epilogue**

Weeks after a daring escape, a total of five figures stood in a cave, one female with black wings protruding from her shoulder blades, one elderly male with tiny brown wings was chanting and throwing powder into a fire in the center of the cave. Two other males with vibrant blue wings held one screaming male as two new apendaged pushed through the skin of his back and one more at the back of his hips. His screams were full of agony but he didn't tell them to stop, this was what he wanted. A few moments later, the males with the blue wings let go of him and let him drop to the floor as his screaming stopped.

It was that night that Hiccup first flew on his own with his new blood red wings.

**The end! How did I do?! Should I make a sequel? I'm already considering it, if at least one person asks me to write on, I will! :D **


End file.
